


Puppy

by plsbemystar



Series: RamKing Snippets [3]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Fluff, M/M, Stablished Relationship, kingram being The Cutest Boyfriends, petnames, really short drabble, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsbemystar/pseuds/plsbemystar
Summary: Ram liked King’s hair. It was fluffy like a new-born puppy’s fur. Even if they had been using the same shampoo and hair products since they moved in together, he has yet to achieve the same results with his hair.So, when they decide to sunbathe on their favourite campus bench, he can’t stop to run his fingers through it, not only once or twice but for so long that he is expecting King to start purring like a kitten.
Relationships: (Duen and Bon are only mentioned), Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: RamKing Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146
Collections: All





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in less than 15 minutes, and I still haven't gone over and read it again so I'm sorry if there's mistakes ^^U English isn't my first language...  
> Also sorry about it being so short... Also I'm really bad on naming fics, sorry in advance >.<  
> Hope you like this!

Ram liked King’s hair. It was fluffy like a new-born puppy’s fur. Even if they had been using the same shampoo and hair products since they moved in together, he has yet to achieve the same results with his hair. How does his boyfriend do it?

So, when they decide to sunbathe on their favourite campus bench, he can’t stop but to run his fingers through it, not only once or twice but for so long that he is expecting King to start purring like a kitten.

And it’s not like King wouldn’t do that, but the senior is long gone on his lap, tired of listening to the birds chipping and the long hours of classes that are way too complicated for his friends, so he will have to end up tutoring them… Most likely tomorrow. They have an exam soon, but Bohn finally managed to take Duen to that famous puppy café that the younger had been talking about for ages (and believe him, King was really tired of listening to EVERYONE talk about that place, even on his Instagram and facebook feed) so they tutoring would be delayed, at least until they had their date. 

But now he can relax, with Ram’s fingers drawing sloppy relaxing circles on the nape of his neck…

-P’King.

Ram’s voice was quiet, but at this point the other was used to it, so he slowly opened his eyes, not more than needed, because the light would blind him if he wasn’t careful… Well not really because Ram was blocking most of the light with his body, maybe in hopes to protect him or maybe just to be able to look directly onto his face but it was adorable anyway.

-What’s wrong Cool Boy? Do you have to leave for class?

A silent nod and a small tug on his hair was the only answer King got, but that was enough. Enough for him to rub his nose on the other boy’s leg, as if complaining. 

None of them wanted to break the atmosphere, the sweet moment in between them. But they had to, Ram was going to have his exams soon too, and even if King could tutor him, they recently had realized that they lost a lot of time during their tutoring lessons. Their relationship had suddenly moved on from the sweet, puppy love phase to a honeymoon phase that had them exploring new territories, both in bed and in any other surface they could find, and sometimes they could not stop themselves from throwing all their work aside and instead work on each other.

Ram tugged on King’s hair again, before playfully bringing down his fringe and hiding his eyes with the black strands. 

That was also new for King. Ram had finally fully opened up to him, and now he had moved from looking like an angry snow dog to be an equally cute playful puppy that smiled a lot more and liked to mess with Ram sometimes. It was cute and endearing for King, because even if the boy didn’t talk much, seeing that mischievous smile on his mouth always made King want to kiss his cheeks until it fell off his face.

So, King put on his best-looking mad face, and left out a puff of hair to make his hair fly and leave his eyes, making Ram smile even bigger.

-Come on, Ram, I’ll see you later at home, okay puppy?

With that King moved his body forward, not realizing the endearment that had escaped from his lips until he saw Ram’s red ears and how his hand seemed to be frozen in place where he had been touching his boyfriend’s hair. 

-Oh, sorry Ram, I just… -King froze for a second… Maybe that was going too far? 

They had stuck in a domestic routine over the last weeks but they never really engaged on using cute names for each other, well, King called the other Cool Boy on the daily but that was there even before they started dating and seemed to be just another synonym for Ram’s name in King’s brain. But puppy… It wasn’t even a common endearment name, maybe pet or kitten but neither of those feel right for Ram… Nor did honey, baby or any other terms he could think about. But was he overthinking? Ram seemed to be confused but not angry or upset. 

-It’s okay. P’ I like it.

And he smiled, that enlarged smile that was reserved for his lover, looking like he was shining, glowing under the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey I know that this story is really short, but I had this thought of Ram running his fingers through King's hair, and they both just being content and shining under each other's company... And I guess I couldn't stop myself.  
> Also I'm fangirling myself about King calling Ram puppy??¿? Like it fits them so well. And as a note, I did not want this to sound like they're engaging in any short of +18 pet play (although feel free to imagine that if that's what you're into lol) but I just feel like Perth really resembles a puppy (his thai class was the cutest thing i've ever seen).  
> Again, sorry about this being so short, but it just did not feel right to extend it any further. And I've been planning on writing a longer series of soulmate aus with this pairing that will most likely come out during this week and that's been draining all my creativity.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And feel free to leave comments or kudos!  
> Stay safe.
> 
> Find me in:
> 
> [art instagram](https://www.instagram.com/plsbemystar/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/plsbemystar)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/plsbemystar)


End file.
